Ángel
by Kiyone Reever
Summary: One short inuyasha & kagome. ¿acaso es tan corto el amor y tan largo el olvido? no querían que terminara tan pronto, pero el destino se encargó de volver a juntarlos


Ángel

En medio de la oscuridad y la soledad de un cementerio, donde las almas de aquellos que ya no habitan en esta tierra están se asomaba la silueta de una muchacha, viva para su mala suerte según ella misma creía, de largo cabello azabache y hermosos ojos chocolatados.

En medio de aquellas tinieblas lloraba amargamente frente a una tumba sin nombre, mas ella conocía a su dueño, y porque lo había conocido lloraba. Dejó ante la tumba un ramo de rosas blancas, tanto como la palidez de su piel y en medio de su dolor recordaba los buenos momentos que pasó junto a él, junto a Inuyasha…

Flash Back…

Hacía cuatro años que se habían conocido, fue en Tokio mientras ambos estudiaban en la Universidad, en un principio se llevaban mal, eran como el agua y el aceite, pero el amor les llegó en algo que parecía un cuento de hadas, una fiesta de disfraces…

Ella llevaba un disfraz de gitana, mientras que él era un pirata, estaban en medio de la fiesta, cada uno hablando con su respectivos amigos

-por favor Inuyasha, te lo pido como amigo- suplicaba el mejor amigo de Inuyasha, Miroku

-¿piensas que soy suicida?

-es que quiero hablar con Sango, pero con Kagome a su lado no puedo… me da algo de vergüenza- dijo mientras que se encogía de hombros

-… de acuerdo, sólo por esta vez, pero no esperes mucho tiempo, ya sabes que Kagome y yo siempre peleamos- decía mientras pasaba una mano por su suave cabello negro

-te estaré agradecido toda la vida… si quieres puedes llevarla al balcón del departamento, allí podrán pelear todo lo que quieran

-si, como sea

Con rapidez se acercó a la joven que hablaba alegremente con su amiga y la tomó de un brazo para prácticamente arrastrarla hacia el balcón, mientras que por su parte Miroku tomaba la mano de Sango para también llevársela. En verdad que quería hablar algo de suma importancia con ella.

Mientras tanto en el Balcón…

-suéltame animal, me estas lastimando- se quejaba Kagome mientras que trataba de desprenderse del agarre de su captor

-no aun, además no te saqué por gusto, estoy haciendo un favor- la suelta, pero de todas formas le impide el paso para que no pueda volver a la fiesta, la que al parecer estaba muy prendida

-¿entonces por que no me dejas salir?

-ya te lo dije, estoy haciendo un favor mocosa

-¿a quien le dijiste mocosa? Te advierto que si no me sueltas voy a llamar a Kouga para que te dé tu merecido

-como si ese idiota me diera miedo, además sé de buena fuente que tu y tu disque novio terminaron hace varios meses

-claro que terminamos, pero seguimos siendo amigos- en verdad así había sido, ambos se dieron cuenta de que en realidad ya no se amaban tanto como antes y que lo mejor sería separarse, pero siempre conservando la amistad que los unió en un principio

-mira, en verdad el problema no es contigo, solo dame un poco de tiempo, te prometo que te dejaré ir en unos minutos- trataba de decir Inuyasha para tranquilizar a Kagome

-… no te creo- con decisión trató de evadir a Inuyasha y entrar de nuevo a la fiesta, pero este fue más rápido y la tomó por la cintura, levantándola en el aire para que no pudiera hacer nada- ¡suéltame!

-no todavía- mientras ella luchaba inútilmente, Inuyasha la contemplaba, de cierta forma le causaba un poco de gracia, hasta el punto de reír al verla comportarse como una niña- en verdad que te ves muy graciosa así, pareces una niña chiquita- sin querer Inuyasha comenzó a contagiarle su risa a Kagome, y esta también empezó a reír, le estaba gustando estar entre sus brazos, con Kouga nunca se había sentido así, tan protegida, tan llena de vida, hasta llegó a olvidar al muchacho que siempre la molestaba

-ya bájame, me dan un poco de miedo las alturas- con cuidado Inuyasha la fue deslizando por su cuerpo hasta que sin querer las miradas de ambos se encontraron y por largo rato se vieron, sus respiraciones chocaban y sus corazones comenzaron a latir cada vez mas fuertes, poco a poco la distancia entre ambos se fue acortando hasta que sus labios se unieron en un corto beso, tras lo cual rápidamente se separaron- esto no esta bien, tu… tienes novia

-ya no… terminé con Kikyo hace mas de un año

-pero ella dice que aun esta contigo

-que diga lo que quiera, pero la verdad es que yo la dejé hace tiempo… por otra persona

-ya veo…

-y esa persona es a quien acabo de besar- ante tal confesión Kagome no pudo ocultar su sonrojo, pero en ese instante le surgió una duda… si Inuyasha estaba enamorado de ella ¿Por qué siempre hacia todo lo posible por pelear? Para su suerte la respuesta le llegó de inmediato, casi como si el muchacho le hubiese leído la mente- siempre peleo contigo… porque quiero llamar tu atención, tal como soy nunca te hubieses dignado a mirarme

-… por favor ya suéltame- sin mas que decir Inuyasha aflojó su agarre, pero su determinación ahora era evidente

-ahora que sabes la verdad lo único que me queda por hacer es que te enamores de mi, o si no nunca mas podré mirarte a los ojos- parecía decidido, pero un leve temblor en su voz denotaba lo nervioso que estaba, Kagome por su parte no sabía que decir o como actuar, ahora su peor enemigo se había convertido en su pretendiente…

Sin más que esperar Inuyasha la dejó volver a la fiesta, ella estaba que se desvanecía, apenas podían soportarla sus propios pies, en eso su amiga Sango llegó para darle una gran noticia

-Kagome, al fin te encuentro

-¿Qué sucede Sango? Estas muy feliz- evitando demostrar la ansiedad y miedo que sentía en ese momento

-Miroku me propuso matrimonio- al oír la noticia ambas amigas se abrazaron, en verdad que era hora de que dieran el gran paso, Sango se sentía muy feliz, ya llevaban varios años de novios y se sentía preparada para el matrimonio- y quiero que tu seas la madrina de mi matrimonio

-será un placer- la inocente de Kagome había aceptado sin siquiera imaginarse quien sería el padrino.

La feliz pareja había planeado la boda para dentro de seis meses mas, en verdad que no querían que fuese tan próximo, pero deseaban aprovechar las vacaciones para disfrutar el uno del otro. Por su parte Inuyasha estaba cumpliendo con lo prometido, a medida que se pasaba el tiempo iba demostrando el amor que sentía por Kagome, eran pequeños detalles que marcaban una diferencia, dejaba con frecuencia flores en medio de los cuadernos de Kagome, y así estas se preservaban, pero el detalle que mas encantó a Kagome y que la hizo ruborizarse fue un poema que el mismo le escribió, dejándolo entre sus libros, por alguna razón ya no se dejaba ver por ella, tal vez porque creía que su presencia la incomodaba. Desde ese día, cada noche leía el mismo poema que le había dejado, no entendía como tan dulces palabras podían salir de alguien que siempre se comportaba tan fríamente.

_Cada vez que te veo me siento como si viera al mas hermoso ángel_

_Tu dulce sonrisa me ilumina cada día_

_A pesar de que estoy lejos de ti _

_Tú__ sabes que estoy aquí_

_Siempre te cuido _

_Eres un tesoro por el que vale la pena perder la vida _

_Quisiera saber que en tu corazón estoy ocupando un lugar _

_Y que le enseñes a este corazón lo que es el amor verdadero, enséñale a amar a lo que queda de este corazón marchito para que por lo menos así pueda seguir existiendo _

_Ya que de no ser así me sentiré miserable_

_Pero ten por seguro que mientras tú seas feliz yo también lo seré _

_Desearía sentir una vez __más la suavidad de tus labios, nunca imaginé que en este mundo pudiera existir tan exquisito manjar_

_Si no fui sincero contigo desde el principio era porque tenía miedo a que me rechazaras_

_En verdad era como si no quisiera que vieras lo que había tras mi máscara de niño rebelde, pero veo que con esto solo te demuestro que no te merezco, pero si en todo este tiempo no he logrado que me ames entonces me daré por vencido, pero ten por seguro que siempre me tendrás como tu ángel guardián, ya que pase lo que pase no me voy a separar de ti_

_Te ama por siempre _

_Inuyasha _

Cada palabra era como un puñal en su corazón de hielo, era como cada una de las capaz que había hecho para evitar a Inuyasha estuviesen siendo derrumbadas una a una, en verdad que cada detalle estaba logrando su objetivo.

El fin de semana lo pasó en el valle, estaba estudiando arte así que ese era el lugar perfecto para inspirarse y poder pintar, mas algo llamó su atención, cerca del lago vio al muchacho que estaba cautivando su corazón, sabía que si se le acercaba el le enviaría indirectas acerca de las flores o del mismo poema, así que trató de evitarlo, pero fue demasiado tarde él notó su presencia… pero ni siquiera se le acercó. Por su parte Kagome solo se sentó en el prado a pintar, ambos a gran distancia, ninguno pensaba huir y así se la pasaron el resto de la tarde, para cuando Kagome logró terminar su pintura vio en ella al muchacho que había retratado, por mas que no quisiera quería que esos ojos dorados la miraran como la primera vez en la fiesta de disfraces, así que dio vuelta la página y comenzó de nuevo a dibujar, pero esta vez era un retrato, el de Inuyasha, comenzó por los ojos, en los cuales ponía cada detalle a la perfección, pero se dio cuenta que mientras mas los miraba mas deseaba ver los verdaderos, su corazón se lo pedía a gritos y esta vez no se lo iba a negar.

De una vez por todas se acercó hasta él para hablar

-hola- dijo Kagome mientras veía como Inuyasha tenía la vista perdida en el lago

-… hola- dijo sin prestarle mucha atención, en verdad que si la amaba no lo estaba demostrando, pero en eso Inuyasha volvió a hablar- no quise acercarme porque vi que estabas algo ocupada

-gracias… pero… si quieres ahora podemos hablar- eso hizo que el corazón del muchacho diera un brinco, al parecer su esfuerzo estaba rindiendo frutos- estoy libre ahora

-y… ¿Qué te gustaría hablar?- estaba muy nervioso, había esperado esta oportunidad hace mucho tiempo, y su nerviosismo aumento más cuando ella se sentó muy cerca de él en el pasto

-bien yo… quería preguntarte que hacías aquí- siendo que se trataba de un lugar muy apartado de la ciudad

-solía venir aquí con mis padres cuando era niño, me trae recuerdos

-yo también hacía lo mismo- para sorpresa de Inuyasha, Kagome le regaló una sonrisa la que lo hizo sentirse mas tranquilo. Continuaron hablando hasta muy avanzada la noche, estaba empezando el invierno, así que hacía mucho frío

-usa mi chaqueta o te congelarás- con cuidado la cubrió para protegerla del frío

-¿pero y tu?

-yo estoy bien, no te preocupes, ahora vámonos, se suponía que iba a llegar a las 5 y son mas de las 7- rodeó con uno de sus brazos a Kagome y comenzaron a caminar a casa.

Con el tiempo se hicieron mas cercanos hasta el punto de pasar todo el tiempo juntos, incluso en la boda de sus amigos donde ambos fueron los testigos. Y desde eso pasaron dos años donde ambos ya salían como novios, pero en medio de tanta alegría nada podía seguir siendo perfecto, una sombra llena de envidia se asomaba para inquietar a la pareja.

Un día como cualquier otro Kagome se encontraba a punto de entrar a clases cuando una voz familiar, pero no muy querida llegó hasta sus oídos

-así que tu eres quien me quitó a Inuyasha

-Kikyo…

-la misma… te lo advierto Kagome, si no dejas a Inuyasha atente a las consecuencias, ambos éramos felices hasta el día en que tu apareciste

-si él te importara tanto como dices no lo hubieses abandonado para irte de gira por el mundo y venirme a reclamar ahora, solo lo quieres porque alguien mas lo tiene

-… la advertencia ya esta echa, a final de año no quiero verlos juntos- pensaba retirarse invicta, pero en eso Inuyasha apareció para defender a Kagome

-no te cansas de ser una molestia ¿verdad Kikyo?

-Inuyasha…

-deja en paz a Kagome, si tienes algún problema resuélvelo conmigo, pero a ella no la tocas… si me llego a enterar de que le hiciste algo no respondo de mi

-en verdad no puedo creerlo ¿Qué tiene ella que no tengo yo? Soy mucho más hermosa

-pero tienes el corazón frío como el mismo hielo, y yo quiero estar con alguien que me enseñe que es el amor verdadero, ahora vete, y déjanos en paz- sin mas que decir Kikyo se marchó, mas su orgullo le impedía derramar las lágrimas de ira que estaba aguantando, había perdido una batalla, pero no la guerra

-no tenías porque defenderme, yo puedo hacerlo sola

-quería que todo quedara en claro… por cierto… quería invitarte a cenar a mi casa… hoy en la noche, si no tienes nada mas que hacer

-me encantaría

-entonces pararé por ti a las 7

-perfecto

-bien, y ahora entra a clases antes de que te regañen por llegar tarde- con un dulce beso que sorprendió al mismo Inuyasha, Kagome se despidió y con ansias esperó hasta el anochecer para volver a verlo.

Estaba segura que esa sería una noche inolvidable por lo cual quería verse muy hermosa, sobre todo si era Inuyasha con quien iba a estar, así que pasó el resto de la tarde eligiendo el mejor atuendo, un vestido azul cielo hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas junto con unas sandalias del mismo color, su cabello iba recogido lo cual le daba un aire muy inocente, miró el reloj cuando escuchó la bocina de un auto en las afueras de su departamento, miró por la ventana y ahí se encontraba Inuyasha puntual como siempre. Cuando salió no pudo evitar sorprenderse por lo hermosa que se encontraba, como todo un caballero le abrió la puerta y condujo con cuidado hasta su casa.

Al entrar la casa se encontraba iluminada por velas, lo cual hizo de la cena algo mucho más romántico

-Kagome yo… te traje aquí por algo muy importante- comenzó a hablar Inuyasha, ambos se encontraban en el jardín viendo las estrellas

-¿te sucede algo?

-no te preocupes… sabes… desde hace mucho que he querido hacer esto, pero tengo miedo de la respuesta que puedas darme

-¿Qué es Inuyasha?

-Kagome… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?... por favor dí que si o me volveré loco- ante su desesperación Kagome solo lo besó y abrazó con fuerza, siendo correspondida de inmediato

-claro que quiero, nada me haría mas feliz- soltó de su abrazo a la muchacha por un momento para luego buscar en su bolsillo una pequeña cajita de donde sacó un anillo de compromiso

-que este sea el símbolo de nuestra unión entonces- y con cuidado colocó el anillo en su dedo para luego acariciar su mejilla con suavidad y comenzar a besarla con ansiedad, pensaba detenerse, pero al parecer Kagome no se lo permitiría ya que ella también estaba correspondiendo de la misma forma- si no nos detenemos ahora adelantaremos la noche de bodas- dijo recuperando por un momento la cordura

-cierto, pero piensa en todo el tiempo que hemos esperado para saber que estamos listos para este momento, además solo será una de las muchas noches que pasaremos juntos- eso esperaba Inuyasha, que ese fuera solo el comienzo de algo hermoso.

Con pasos nerviosos se dirigieron al cuarto de Inuyasha, pero antes de entrar este cargó a su amada al estilo nupcial y con delicadeza la recostó en la cama, donde con cautela la fue desnudando para luego deshacerle de su propia ropa, la que dentro de poco fue cosa del pasado. Con lentitud fue besando cada parte de su cuerpo, sacando suspiros de la boca de la chica, al pasar el tiempo la desnudes de ambos era cubierta por las sábanas de la cama, estaban en el paraíso, sin demorar mas Inuyasha comenzó a entrar en ella, con cuidado de no lastimarla, ya que Kagome le había confesado hace pocos minutos que era virgen, por lo que sería algo doloroso, ella mientras se aferraba a la espalda de su amado, podía sentirlo entrar en ella, pero de pronto se detuvo por un momento, había llegado hasta le barrera de su virginidad, Kagome solo se abrazó con fuerza a él y dejó que la penetrara por completo aguantando con ello un gemido de dolor. Pero con el tiempo aquel dolor se fue convirtiendo en el más hermoso placer, a medida que Inuyasha llevaba un ritmo ligero con sus embestidas. En eso sintió que en su vientre se derramaba un líquido caliente, sabía que era muy probable de que quedara embarazada, pero mientras Inuyasha estuviera a su lado no tenía nada a que temer.

Luego de hacer el amor ambos se encontraban descansando en la cama, abrazados y sudados por el ejercicio

-eso fue hermoso- decía Kagome mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos de Inuyasha

-en verdad lo fue- acariciaba la espalda de Kagome

-¿a que hora llegan tus padres?

-mañana por la mañana… pero no te preocupes, yo les avisé que iba a proponerte matrimonio, y en verdad que están felices

-¿en verdad?

-si, saben la gran persona que eres, pero para mi… eres el mas hermoso ángel que cayó a la tierra, le enseñaste a este testarudo a amar a alguien de forma sincera, la primera vez que te vi pensé que estaba soñando, quise acercarme, pero tuve miedo… debo confesarlo

-¿miedo a que Inuyasha?

-ya no importa, ahora que estoy contigo no tengo nada a que temer, eres un tesoro por el que vale la pena perder la vida, te juro que te haré la mujer mas feliz del mundo

-yo también te haré el hombre mas feliz del mundo

-te amo Kagome, y siempre lo voy a hacer- y terminó por demostrárselo volviéndola a besar

El tiempo se pasaba volando, habían acordado que se casarían dentro de tres meses, así que los preparativos requerían de toda su atención. Por su parte Kagome se encontraba buscando su vestido de novia, entró en una tienda y vio uno que en verdad era de una tela muy delicada, pero resaltaba su figura, junto a ella estaba su amiga Sango para aconsejarla exhibiendo una pancita de seis meses

-¿en verdad me veo bien?- Kagome no se sentía segura de su apariencia

-te ves hermosa, a Inuyasha se le saldrán las lágrimas cuando te vea, y la tela del vestido es tan delicada, casi pareces un ángel

-… entonces creo que me llevaré este

-es la mejor elección- con algo de dificultad por el peso extra se levantó y acompañó a Kagome a pagar el vestido, estaba muy feliz que ambos jóvenes se hubiesen conocido, aunque en un principio desaprobaba que Inuyasha fuese quien la pretendiera, pero cuando Miroku le explicó lo que sucedía comprendió que sus intensiones eran sinceras.

La cuenta regresiva para el día de la boda había llegado a su fin, Kagome se encontraba en una sala aparte de la Iglesia, ya lista para entrar y convertirse en la esposa de Inuyasha, mientras se miraba en el espejo alguien entró por la puerta, confiada, Kagome pensó que se trataba de Sango que venía a darle unos últimos consejos para calmar los nervios… pero se trataba de alguien perverso

-no me hiciste caso según veo

-Kikyo…- ante su sorpresa se dio la vuelta para verla a la cara ¿Qué hacía allí? Según recordaba se había ido al extranjero luego de la pelea que tuvieron, en la que también estuvo Inuyasha

-si, y debo decirte que el vestido que elegiste es muy apropiado para tu funeral

En la capilla todos esperaban ver a la radiante novia entrar, pero algo sucedía, ella no aparecía

-Miroku ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué Kagome no llega?

-tranquilo Inuyasha, las novias deben retrasarse

-… algo anda mal, ella me prometió que no se retrasaría

-espera tranquilo, no le va a pasar nada, solo espera unos minutos mas

En la sala de la iglesia Kagome se encontraba discutiendo con Kikyo

-déjame salir Kikyo

-cierto, no queremos hacer esperar a Inuyasha, pero eso si, pienso darles mi regalo de bodas, es algo que hará que Inuyasha me recuerde por el resto de su vida-De su bolso sacó un arma y le apunto a Kagome directamente a la cabeza

-¿Qué haces?- asustada dio unos pasos hacia atrás chocando con la mesa en la que estaban todos su maquillaje

-te quito de mi camino… cuando te encuentren les haré creer que fue un suicidio

-estas loca

-tu tienes la culpa, Inuyasha era mío, tu me lo robaste, te aprovechaste de nuestra crisis para entregarte a él en bandeja, lo sedujiste y lo separaste de mi

-él te dejó porque ya no te soportaba, no eras mas que una…- pensaba continuar, pero en eso Kikyo le apunto de nuevo

-¿una que? Vamos, dilo, hace unos momentos eras muy valiente… como lo sospeché, no te preocupes, pronto te convertirás en ese ángel que Inuyasha tanto dice que eres- Kagome por causa del miedo cerró los ojos con fuerza, Kikyo disparó, pero ella no sintió el balazo en su cuerpo, abrió los ojos y en el momento estos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver que frente a ella se encontraba Inuyasha con una herida en su pecho la cual sangraba gravemente

-¡Inuyasha!- al ver lo que había hecho, Kikyo soltó el arma

-te dije… que no te acercaras a Kagome- sus fuerzas comenzaron a abandonarlo y cayó, siendo recibido en los brazos de Kagome, por su parte Kikyo huyó dejando al agónico hombre junto a Kagome

-por favor Inuyasha resiste- tomó un pañuelo y trato de hacer que de la herida dejara de brotar tanta sangre- necesito pedir ayuda

-no pienso dejarte… Kagome… tranquila amor

-no te esfuerces, ahora mismo voy por ayuda- dejó con cuidado a Inuyasha en el suelo y rápidamente buscó ayuda, sus amigos llamaron a una ambulancia y esta llegó en un instante a buscar al herido. Al llegar al hospital lo ingresaron directo a un quirófano para extraer la bala y salvarle la vida… apenas si resistió la operación, para cuando el médico salió a buscar a sus familiares Kagome estaba de las primeras para escuchar

-hicimos todo lo que era necesario, ahora solo depende de él- informó el médico, dejando a todos devastados, sobre todo a Kagome

-necesito verlo, aunque sea por un momento

-eso es posible, pero él no te responderá, esta sedado- añade el médico para luego conducir a la muchacha a la habitación que ocupa Inuyasha. Ahí estaba él, conectado a una inmensidad de máquinas que lo trataban de mantener con vida- tienes solo 5 minutos- luego se retiro y los dejó solos, Kagome se acercó hasta la cama y tomó su mano, llevaba su ropa de calle, se había cambiado mientras que a Inuyasha lo operaban, sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar, le habló, pensando en que algunas de sus palabras serían escuchadas

-Inuyasha no me dejes por favor, yo te necesito tanto… si tu te mueres yo muero contigo- continuó llorando hasta que una débil voz la sacó de sus pensamientos

-eso… ni… pensar… lo- Inuyasha la había escuchado, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para abrir sus ojos, sólo cuando Kagome lo miró el reunió sus fuerzas para verla también

-no te esfuerces, acabas de salir de una operación

-no puedo estar tranquilo si tu estas sufriendo… te amo

-yo también te amo… por eso no me dejes

-no pienso dejarte… aun tenemos… que casarnos

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Inuyasha? La bala era para mí- en verdad si Inuyasha no hubiese llegado sería ella la que estaría en esa cama de hospital

-lo hice… porque eres lo mas importante… en el mundo para mi

-guarda silencio, te estas agotando

-siempre dije… que eras un tesoro… por el que vale la pena… perder la vida- su respiración comenzaba a hacerse mas agitada

-no digas eso… tu vas a sobrevivir, yo me quedaré aquí contigo hasta que sanes

-Kagome… estoy muy cansado

-Inuyasha no te duermas aun- comenzó a preocuparse ya que notaba como sus energías se iban apagando poco a poco- voy a llamar al médico- salió de la habitación y pidió ayuda, volviendo con el médico en cosa de instantes- despertó hace poco, pero siento que algo anda mal- el médico comenzó a examinarlo y encontró algo que no le gustó

-salga del cuarto… esto es una emergencia

-no puedo dejarlo- tomó la mano de Inuyasha, este apenas estaba respirando, pero usó todas sus fuerzas para decir algo que solo Kagome fue capaz de escuchar, mientras que el médico pedía ayuda

-busca… tu felicidad- en ese momento un guardia la hizo salir de la fuerza de la habitación, en su mente aún podía ver el rostro de Inuyasha alejándose, lo estaba viendo más pálido y eso la inquietó aun mas.

El médico hizo que lo trasladaran de nuevo a un quirófano, al parecer había tenido una hemorragia interna y estaban tratando de controlarla. Se quedó junto a toda la familia de Inuyasha en la sala de espera… luego de varias horas el médico salió a dar la cara

-la familia de Inuyasha Taisho- todos se acercaron a su alrededor para oír las noticias- el joven sufrió una hemorragia muy severa… hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero su cuerpo no lo resistió, lo lamento mucho- Ante la noticia Kagome sintió que todo su ser se destruía, tal como parecía, Inuyasha solo había vivido unos minutos más para hablar con Kagome , y solo eso, pero no fue solo ella, sus padres también quedaron gravemente afectados, ya que el que se suponía sería el día mas importante en la vida de su hijo se había convertido en el día de su muerte.

Su funeral estuvo lleno de los que fueron sus amigos, incluso su medio hermano con quien no se llevaba muy bien estaba allí, acompañado de su familia. Por pedido de sus padres se acordó que la tumba no llevaría epitafio, para que solo ellos pudieran estar cerca de su ser querido.

Kagome se quedó junto a él todo el tiempo, lo que mas deseaba es que todo se tratase de un simple sueño, y que despertaría para encontrar a Inuyasha a su lado, donde ambos serían ya marido y mujer, pero la realidad la estaba llamando, y debía aceptarla, Inuyasha había muerto y no había nada que le devolviera la vida.

Fin Flash Back…

En todo el tiempo que transcurrió hasta el primer año del aniversario de su muerte habían pasado muchas cosas, una de ellas tenía relación con Kikyo, quien luego de cometer el asesinato huyó del país para terminar suicidándose de un tiro en la cabeza en su departamento en Estados Unidos.

Sango y Miroku tuvieron gemelas, a quienes aman muchísimo, todos estaban reconstruyendo sus vidas, salvo ella quien seguía llorando en frente de la tumba

-dijiste que buscara mi felicidad… pero mi felicidad esta junto a ti, no te imaginas cuanto te extraño, esperaba que luego de tu muerte hubiera quedado embarazada, para que al menos una parte tuya se quedara conmigo… y yo así poder recordarte- en medio de su soledad no notó la delgada capa de nieve que comenzó a cubrir todo lo que tocaba- tu siempre pensaste en mi como en un ángel… pero mas bien eras tu el ángel… solo que… aun no desplegabas tus hermosas alas, quisiera tanto tener el poder de volver al pasado y cambiar mi vida por la tuya… Inuyasha… quiero dejar de sufrir… quiero estar a tu lado para siempre- su vida hasta entonces había sido muy difícil, ya no era la misma de antes, se veía demacrada, no comía, no dormía, incluso dejó sus estudios, lo único que hacía era encerrarse en su cuarto a recordar a Inuyasha, aun tenía aquel vestido de novia con la huella de la sangre de Inuyasha, incluso esos dibujos en donde aparecía él, sentía que una parte de él se había quedado allí, podía sentir que esos ojos volvían a mirarla una vez mas, y sólo en esos momento podía sentirse feliz.

Se recostó a una orilla de la tumba mientras veía como la nieve comenzaba a cubrirla a ella también, pero a pesar del frío no se marchaba, quería estar con Inuyasha. Con el paso del tiempo dejó de sentir ese frío que se asemejaba a agujas clavándose en todo su cuerpo, ya no tenía noción del tiempo, pero era mas o menos de madrugada cuando ante sus ojos vio algo que la hizo quedar sin aliento, frente a ella estaba Inuyasha, tal y como lo recordaba, este le regaló una sonrisa y luego le extendió una de sus manos

-Kagome, yo también te he extrañado mucho, ven conmigo y ya no tendremos que volver a separarnos

-Inuyasha- cerró sus ojos y alcanzó su mano, en verdad no estaba soñando, podía sentir la calidez y suavidad de su piel, pero lo otro que sintió fue su cuerpo mas ligero, como si fuese una pluma, se abrazó a el y dejó de sentir aquel dolor en su pecho, al fin volvían a estar juntos

-hace tiempo te dije que buscaras tu felicidad, y si tu felicidad esta conmigo, me quedaré contigo por toda la eternidad- acercó el rostro de la joven al suyo para poder besarlo como lo hicieron la primera vez, de forma tierna y que ninguno de los dos pudiese olvidad. De la espalda de Inuyasha salieron dos alas que los envolvieron a ambos para luego llevarlos hacia aquel lugar que es eterno.

Al día siguiente en el cementerio los cuidadores encontraron el cuerpo de una joven que había muerto congelada por la nieve de la noche anterior, lo mas extraño era que en su rostro estaba dibujada una sonrisa de felicidad y sobre la nieve que la cubría estaban regados varios pétalos de rosa blancos que ante sus ojos parecían plumas, como si un ángel hubiese venido a llevarse su alma. Y es ese mismo ser el que ahora la cuida en el paraíso, porque estés donde estés siempre tendrás a tu lado a un Ángel

Fin


End file.
